sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia Veneski
Name: Sylvia Veneski Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'4" Weight: 113 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Kills: One or None Weapon: Clothes Hanger Appearance: Sylvia is Caucasian, light-skinned, and not particularly prone to tanning. Her brown hair is long and straight, falling past her shoulders. She has brown eyes and is slightly nearsighted, but not enough to require corrective lenses for most activities. Even then, she almost always chooses not to wear them anyway, and is prone to squinting because of this and also out of habit. Her nose is straight and well-defined, and her mouth is small and inclined towards frowning. Her lips chap easily; she often forgets to drink enough water or use lip balm to offset this. She dresses fairly conservatively, preferring long-sleeved shirts, turtlenecks, sweaters, jeans, and long skirts. On Announcement Day, she was dressed more formally than usual, wearing a white collared dress shirt, a dark green sweater, black dress pants, black mid-calf socks, and black loafers. Interests: Sylvia's favorite subject in school is history, which she also does some research on outside of school - mostly American history, due to media restrictions and the natural direction of her interest in the subject. In her own time, she occasionally plays strategy video games. She also has an interest in storm chasing. As she doesn't have the time, independence, or funds to do so herself, she lives vicariously through Twitter feeds and livestreams, and also does some photography and videography of local storms of the less dangerous sort. She posts these online pseudonymously, along with some more traditional landscape photography, but mostly just for her own records. History: Sylvia was born and raised in Denver. Both sides of her family had been somewhat threatened during the immigrant expulsions of the 1970s, but made it through as they were strongly loyalist; her father's side of the family changed their surname at the time to further emphasize their patriotism, though the surname still retains its suffix. Her parents met and married in the mid 2000s, moved from the East Coast to Denver for work, and Sylvia was born shortly afterwards, soon to be the oldest of three siblings. Her father and mother currently work as engineers in separate divisions of the same company, though her mother has been promoted into more of a managerial position in the past few years. Sylvia is close to her family and can often be seen with them in public. She is especially close with her two younger brothers, and rather protective of them. Growing up, Sylvia never had many friends - she was naturally a quiet child, and preferred to focus on her relatively solitary hobbies. Her parents pushed her to try various activities and sports, but none of them stuck. Still, she did well in school, particularly in history and whenever rote memorization was required, and given time, eventually she did find a few close friends. Not much has changed for her in the last few years; she seemed content with her established routines. Recently, however, she had felt more distant from her friends as they prepared to apply to colleges and eventually split up entirely. She had applied under early action to a few colleges in Colorado as well as the Midwest for varying majors such as statistics, data science, and atmospheric science, but had not yet received the results by the time Announcement Day came. Personality: Reserved in a guarded sort of way, Sylvia is polite and often somewhat deferent, but not prone to personal disclosure or displaying warmth except to close friends. She is fairly orderly in her habits, and is bothered easily by the unexpected. She tends not to push past her comfort zone socially, and often excuses herself when encountering situations she finds uncomfortable. Reputation: Sylvia is somewhat forgettable, as she is not especially open towards strangers or acquaintances, and also not involved in any school extracurriculars. While not rude or cold, she does not give the appearance of being easy to approach, especially given the facial expressions she tends to affect. She actively avoids associating with minorities, delinquents, and other groups that she perceives to be undesirable, but is typically polite when forced to interact. The above biography is as written by Iceblock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Iceblock '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Clothes Hanger (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Leo Menendez, Charlotte Pemberton, Buddy Underwood, Edward Taylor 'Enemies: 'Zeke Brant, Laurie Moran, Danielle Baumgartner 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Sylvia, in chronological order: Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Anti-Cinderella *Stroke of Midnight *Someday We Won't Remember This *so this is the part where i regret making an elvis impersonator when i've never heard an elvis song in my life *...And An Ending After: *The Slipper Slick with Blood Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sylvia Veneski. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters